First's
by AlyCat3
Summary: First's for original members of the team, including Walley vibrating through a wall, and Artemis' first time using a bow.
1. Vibration

A/N:Disclaimer; Do not own Young Justice. If I did, that show would have kept going!

* * *

There were clear signs of a struggle. Broken everything and random holes suggested that this had been one big fight, not that this should have been to surprising considering who Wally had been up against. Now Clay Face was finally in holding, but no one had heard from Kid Flash since he'd originally called in to report finding the guy. Flash was in the building searching, but moving at such a speed that no one had laid eyes on him in a while. He was probably searching every inch of this place from top to bottom. Aqualad and the rest of his team stood on the ground floor, observing the destruction and kicking around ideas of what happened.

Except for Robin.

He was walking around the place, at a much slower speed then KF's mentor, and kept looking over at one wall in particular.

It seemed Boy Wonder and League member had come to the same conclusion, as they both stopped in front of an area that once may have been another room. Now the wall around it was caved in, and you could almost make out a wooden staircase behind the mess, though there was no telling if that had collapsed due to all the damage.

Flash spoke slowly, for him, in an effort to steady himself down and stop panicking "The building plans for this say there's a storage space down below, and this is the only way down. If he's still here, it would be down there. "

Robin nodded in silent agreement before calling the rest of the team over and telling them their theory. The two girls paled, both coming to the conclusion that if he was down there, he might not be in too good a shape. Conner and Kaldur simply moved forward and began moving the rubble out of the way, determined to get him out one way or the other.

M'Gann stepped forward, prepared to phase through the structure and go down there without their assistance, but Robin stopped her, quickly coming up with an excuse on the spot. "No, something could still be down there, and dangerous. Wait until we can all make it down there."

Really he was just thinking that he didn't want his friend to find what he was picturing in his head. Mangled limbs, blood everywhere. She shouldn't be the first one to find that. Honestly, he didn't want to be the first one to find that either, but better him, who had seen dead bodies, then her who still seemed so innocent to the world.

Once the smallest space was available, Robin ducked inside, leaving the rest to follow. The stairs that lead down below looked like they would give out at a second's notice, so he called behind him "Let's go down one at a time. This thing doesn't look to sturdy." Despite a few groans of protest from the wood beneath him, it held as he made his way to the bottom and began looking about for his friend. A few seconds later Flash and M'Gann were by his side, the others making their way down on their own.

It was dark down here, the lights either broken or nonexistent for such an old storage place. Robin dug a flashlight out of his belt, flicked it on, and gave it a quick pass of the room, though frowned when he spotted nothing in front of him. There were no doors or entrances leading off, so if he wasn't here, then where was he?

Turning on his heel, he shined the light back up towards the staircase, wondering if he may have missed something in the dark, when his light passed over something bright, under the stairway.

"Wally" both he and Artemis cried at the same time, lunging forward but stopping quickly when they made it to the failing wood. If they simply broke it to get through to him, there was a good chance the whole thing would collapse. The space in between the steps was so small, not even Robin could force more than his arm through.

The Flash and M'Gann had no such qualms, both at his side in seconds. M'Gann called back for the others "He's breathing, but there's blood all over him."

Flash pushed his partners mask out of the way to search for the head wound, while Robin's mind flew to put the pieces together. How did Wally end up under that staircase, when none of the stairs were actually broken? His eyes ghosted back over the scene, taking the whole room in, trying to map out the fight in his head.

Between the two, their friend was back on this side of the stairwell, and he already seemed to be waking up. M'Gann released him instantly as Artemis shot forward and was in his face at once, demanding to know if he was okay. There was blood covering his face, but his eyes were bright and alert as he opened them, smiled and slurred "I fell through the ceiling."

The others stood there for the briefest moment, and they finally came to the conclusion that Robin had. The shock had already worn off on him, and he was now shaking with laughter. At the looks on his teams face, it morphed into cackling.

"Just what is so funny" Wally snapped, rounding on his friend, and almost losing his balance. The Flash was still there though, and supported his nephew's weight so he didn't topple over.

This just made Robin laugh all the harder.

He had done it, Wally had been trying to phase through objects since he had first turned into Kid Flash, now he had managed to do it, and passed out. Never again could his friend mock him with this kind of leverage.

* * *

Extremely disappointed they never, in the show, showed Wally vibrating through a wall, when that's his coolest power! The others are coming up, and Artemis will be posted tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Bow

A/N:Disclaimer; Do not own Young Justice. If I did, that show would have kept going!

I am almost positive this isn't cannon, but since the show never showed how Artemis and Oliver met, in my mind this is what happened.

* * *

She had been exercising on the roof.

She would not join up with her father, she would take her sister's last words of wisdom. 'Every girl for herself'. So why was she still training?

It felt good.

The release of tension in her body always seemed to flow right out of her when she was lunging and jumping with invisible weapons at her disposal. The reason she chose the roof was because her mother did not approve of her youngest daughter doing anything even semi dangerous. Afraid she would end up like her other daughter, or her ex-husband, or worse herself.

Still, what was she supposed to do? Sit around and read her textbooks all night with so much built up? Not. Going. To. Happen.

So she was on the roof, rather explaining sneaking out then what she was doing sneaking out, when it happened. Gasping in shock as a bow and a bag of arrows landed at her feet, shortly followed by a man, wearing a green costume. Ten seconds later something landed a few feet away, and began crawling up to the downed man. She knew at once what she should do, run back inside, and hope that the thing took its original goal and left.

She glanced down at the man again, already taking a step back when she blinked in recognition. Hadn't she seen him on TV? Wasn't he with the Justice League?

Didn't matter, whatever had done this to him was still approaching, though slowly and clearly weary of this threat. She balked as she took several more steps back. This, whatever this was just took out a real live superhero. What chance did she have.

Then the man at her feet groaned, and rolled as if he were going to get up, then cried out in pain and fell back to the hard surface.

She was not like her sister.

Bending down and scooping up the bow in one hand, pulling out an arrow with the other, and letting her body do all the work while telling her mind to shut up. She released the arrow.

There was a flash of bright light, illuminating a cheetah still crouched, before it stood on hind legs and began sprinting off. Mind swirling, wasn't she usually after Wonder Woman, she stumbled over to the man and gave him a proper look. He was really coming to now, rubbing at his face and trying to sit up.

Her mind was still racing, why had she run away from a simple flash bang? Why had she been after Green Arrow? Instead as the man sat up and looked at her she blurted out "Where's your sidekick? Speedy, right?"

"He stayed home for homework, probably the last time I let him do that." The man groaned, standing up on his two feet and looking around expectantly. "Don't suppose you can point me in the direction of where my friend ran off to could you?"

She let her mouth sag open in shock for just a second before screaming "Your friend? Aren't you Green Arrow, a member of the Justice League? I thought you were one of the good guys?"

So much for not being like her family.

Through the blank white's of his eye mask, she saw him scrutinizing her before nodding, most likely to himself as that didn't answer any of her questions, and saying "Yes I am, and I suppose that was a pore thank you for saving my hide. And a bad time to make a joke."

He smiled and she was surprised to see the warmth in that smile, like he was genuinely happy to see her. She hadn't seen that look on anyone's face in a long time. Even her mom now looked at her with sadness more than anything nowadays.

"That was a nice shot you made by the way, had any training? What's your name anyways?"

Blinking in surprise, she realized she had two options. Lie, and go back to her quiet life, or actually make something of herself, right here, right now.

She chose the path her family never would have.


	3. Fights

A/N:Disclaimer; Do not own Young Justice. If I did, that show would have kept going!

* * *

"If this is the kind of friends you keep I would hate to meet your enemies" Garth laughed, launching a bit of magic towards our pursuers.

"I apologize" he said sincerely, using his weapons to stave off an attack, and then kicking the opponent away. "When our king sent us here, I sincerely doubted he foresaw an attack. Otherwise he would not have sent us at all."

"Agreed" his friend admitted, ducking the magical blow aimed at him, and returned a much better placed one. His foe, to, went down. "You think our King received our distress call? How long can we hold these guys off?"

"As long as we have to" Kaldur'ahm vowed, turning his swords into a flail and disposing of two more.

The answer to both questions came in the form of Aquaman arriving just then, and at the site of The Lord of the Sea arriving, the rest of their enemies to the crown retreated.

Scouts were sent after them, and the Atlantean turned to his two students, smiling. "You did well my boys, though apologies are in order. I had no idea my friends response to our peace treaty negotiations would result in this."

Both boys bowed to their King, while Kaldur chose to speak up for the both of them, "no apologies needed my lord, we are proud to have served the crown in such a way."

"Never the less, I have a proposition for you two. Come, back to the palace with me."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this, I really couldn't think of anything much for Kaldur.


End file.
